Terrible Lie
by Teliko. x3
Summary: Grissom's birthday. [[GRILLOWSGCR]] Dedicated to Meg. For destroying my youth. sigh


**Terrible Lie**

**Rating: Teen (smiles innocently)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: "Come on, Griss!! There's no surprises, no tricks."**

**A/N: Okay... so I couldn't do it. I couldn't quit writing. It got too boring. (sobs) Oh. And thanks to the lovely Meg, I am no longer a 'virgin' to smut fanfiction. (laughs) This one is for her, I guess. So... moving on. **

**To imagine... the later part of this story, one must listen to Nine Inch Nail's song, Capital G. Enjoy. (smiles)**

**Dedicated to: MEG! For... corrupting my youth. LOL.**

* * *

Grissom finished the last of his paper work and tried quickly to make it to the parking lot without any of his co-workers seeing him. He failed. 

"Griss! Don't tell me you're going home already," Nick shouted out.

"I have a lot of work to do, Nick."

"Do you even know what today is," he asked with a smirk.

"I'm well aware of the date." He shuffled the brief case in his hands for a few seconds. "Shift's over, Nick. Go home."

"Well I would, but see... the team just spent a month's worth of pay to throw you a birthday party." Grissom narrowed his eyes.

"Where?"

"Just a little bar on the far end of town. Nothing that big. Just the team with Brass and Sofia."

"I can't. Really."

"Come on, Griss!! There's no surprises, no tricks. Just your friends, having a drink or two and then going home. Just come for a few minutes. That's all." Grissom sighed and nodded.

"I'll meet you there."

After Nick gave him the name of the bar and a few directions, he was off towards the party himself. Once he got in his car, he smirked and pulled out his cell phone; dialing Catherine's number. As she answered his call, he could already hear the music and the laughter of the team behind her.

"Cath? I got him to go. He'll be there in a few minutes."

"Good job, Nicky!! Hang on," he listened as she muffled the phone. He could still make out her announcement to the rest of the team that Grissom was on his way. He laughed when he heard a loud cheer and shook his head. "So where are you?"

"I'm waiting for him to leave. I'm going to follow him there; make sure he doesn't make a wrong turn or something," he explained with a smirk.

"Good idea. See ya' in a few!"

----

Catherine sat back in the booth with her tight low cut jeans, a tight black shirt that exposed just enough of her chest, and black heels that showed off her newly manicured toes. She was resting her drink on her lips, hesitating on whether to take a sip or wait until Greg finished his story so she wouldn't spit the drink back out.

The door opened and everyone looked back, smiling when they saw Nick and Gil standing in the doorway, looking for them.

"Happy birthday," they all screamed together. Nick nodded and patted Gil on the back, pushing him forward and leading him to the booth filled with their co-workers and friends. Everyone glanced at Catherine, making sure she was ready to give the birthday boy his present.

Gil sat down next to Catherine while Nick made his way towards the other side and sat next to Sara, who had ordered him a drink already. He threw his arm around her shoulders and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks babe," he whispered. She glanced around the table and blushed.

Drinks went around the table again, Catherine declined though. She turned towards Warrick, who was passing a drink to Greg.

"Is it all set," she whispered. He nodded and pointed to the middle of the room, the dance floor, and both of them watched as two waitresses set up a single chair in the middle of the floor and handed a piece of paper to the DJ. "What song did you guys choose?" He shrugged.

"We let Greg pick." She rolled her eyes and downed the rest of her drink. She turned her head and looked at her best friend. He was staring into his drink and sighing. She placed a hand on his back and soothed him.

"Gil, it's your birthday. Have a little fun," she whispered softly. He shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his drink.

"I'm having fun," he reassured her lamely.

"Are you really?" He looked at her and shook his head. She laughed and leaned in closer, whispering in his ear. "Well you will be in a few minutes." She pushed herself up from the booth and smiled at him sweetly. He leaned back and let her scoot past him. She lost her balance and landed on his lap, her back pressed into his chest.

He looked down and saw the edges of her black lace underwear. His breath caught in his throat. He could smell her perfume and the shampoo she used earlier. Everyone's attention turned to them. Greg pointed at them and gasped.

"Don't spoil the present, Cath! Jeeze!" Everyone laughed and Grissom blushed. Catherine quickly scooted off of his lap and stood up. She smiled and turned towards the DJ, winking at him to let him know she was ready. A song by Greg's favorite band, Nine Inch Nails, blasted through the bar.

Catherine extended her hand to Grissom and smiled at him. He shook his head and looked back at his team, who all had huge grins on their faces.

"Come on, Griss! We had to pay her for this," Nick exclaimed. Catherine laughed and grabbed Gil's hand. She pulled him up from the booth and turned slowly, walking towards the dance floor. The team scurried out of the booth and followed behind them.

"'This dance is dedicated to our birthday dude, Gil Grissom. Courtesy of 'da team'," The DJ read off of the paper. Grissom shook his head and tried to turn Catherine around.

"Cath, no. I told Nick already; I didn't want a surprise."

"It's not a surprise." She pushed him down into the chair, which gained cheers and screams from their audience. "It's a present."

She placed her hands on his shoulders for support and leaned forward, giving him an excellent view of her cleveage. She straightened up a little and swayed her hips from side to side. He watched her the whole time, not daring to look at anyone else in the room. He locked his eyes onto hers and she parted her lips.

She gave him an innocent smile and stood over his lap, her legs on either side of the chair. All the men in the room whistled and clapped, obviously enjoying the dance just as much as Grissom. It wasn't everyday that the Graveyard Shift got their supervisor to go out, much less, receive a lap dance.

The edge of her low cut jeans were staring back at him, daring him to just reach out and grab the belt loops to pull her down on him. But he didn't. He stayed deadly still and let his eyes roam up her body, meeting her dark blue eyes. As the chorus of the song came up, Catherine lowered herself onto his lap and grinded her hips towards his.

She let her hands fall from his shoulders and guided them over his chest. She felt him shiver and looked up at him through her lashes. She gripped the collar of his shirt and quickly leaned back. Her hair flew over her shoulders as she threw her head back. She pulled him closer as she slowly began to pull herself up again.

"Reach into my back pocket," she seductively whispered. His eyes slightly widened. She grabbed his hands and placed them on the middle of her back, guiding them down until his fingers were barely grazing the edges of her pockets. She encouraged him by placing her hands on his chest and nodding. He hestitanly reached into her back pocket and pulled out a mini Twizzler.

With a puzzled look, he brought it back around to his face and stared at the candy. She yanked it out of his hands and brought the wrapper up to her mouth, slowly tearing the plastic away with her teeth. She placed the sweet, twisted candy between her lips and rolled her hips, coming to rest higher on his lap. She flipped all of her hair to one side, hiding their faces from their co-workers.

She grinned and brought the candy up to his lips, daring him to take it. He closed his lips in on the end of the candy, pulling her closer. Using her tongue, she pushed the candy past his lips. Once the candy was in his mouth, she licked his lips and gave him a teasing kiss, catching his lower lip between her own and lightly sucking.

She pulled back and laughed at his expression. Shocked.

"I'd take it further, but I don't want to make you uncomfortable in front of the team," she whispered. The song ended, but she remained on his lap. She turned around, pressing her back into his chest and grabbing his arms, placing them around her waist.

"That was HOT, Cath!! Our money didn't go to waste," Greg exclaimed. Catherine looked back at Gil, who had a silly grin on his face and shook her head.

"No... it didn't."

* * *

**A/N: YAY!!! Lapdance!! (grins) I couldn't not write... (scratches head) if that makes sense. But yes. there ya go, meg. My way of saying thank you... for corrupting my youth. LOL!**


End file.
